pelirrosa
by mary-chan.darkwolf
Summary: ...hum...por el momento no se me ocurre nada, no soy buena resumiendo cosas...pero algun dia colocare el resumen XD
1. Chapter 1

_Desde el instante en que ames a una persona sabrás lo que es sentir realmente. El solo hecho de estar enamorado te hará experimentar cosas con las que nunca antes imaginaste llegar a sentir. De eso se trata estar enamorado. Amor: es el sentimiento de querer proteger a la persona amada y olvidarse de si mismo. Solo pensar en la otra persona, darlo todo por ella y ser feliz cuando lo es ella._

**Capitulo 1**

"**flor de cerezo"**

El reloj marcaba las 6:30 am. No lograba conciliar el sueño. Hoy no tenia misión, así que, podía permitirse dormir hasta tarde. No había dormido muy bien durante toda la noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, a su mente solo venia el recuerdo de cierto peliazul marchándose de la aldea, mientras ella gritaba todo lo que su corazón decía en aquel momento, todos aquellos sentimientos que durante años deseaba decirle al uchiha. De nada sirvieron en aquel momento, ni siquiera sus suplicas y aquellas lagrimas tan desconsoladas pudieron detenerlo. Se sentía miserable al recordarlo.

Aquellos recuerdos la atormentaban últimamente.

Se coloco de pie junto a la cama y tomó uno de los abrigos de su clóset. Necesitaba salir a dar un paseo y así despejar su mente.

La mañana era fría y no había nadie en las calles. Caminó sin ningún rumbo en particular. Solo iba a donde sus pies la llevaran.

Caminó durante más de una hora, por las desoladas calles de la aldea, sin tener noción del tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó al lugar en el que vio por ultima vez a la persona que más quería en el mundo. Sus ojos automáticamente se humedecieron. Pronto comenzaría a llorar, de no ser por una voz muy familiar que la llamaba desde lejos.

- sakura-chan

Naruto. Un amigo al que al fin había aprendido a valorar. A pesar de que al principio lo consideraba un idiota, ahora seria capaz de arriesgar hasta su vida por protegerlo.

-Mira, me he ganado dos vales para una porción gratis de ramen en ichiraku. Así que me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo.

Se habría negado si no fuera porque su estomago acababa de delatarla, lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio lo escuchase.

-Gracias...naruto

-por cierto, no he visto a kakashi-sensei últimamente. Seguramente debe de estar "muy ocupado" leyendo los libros de ero-sennin

-...

-sakura-chan, ¿te pasa algo?, te ves desanimada

-nada, solo estoy algo cansada, no he logrado dormir muy bien anoche

-y ¿por qué?

-he estado pensando en sasuke-kun

-...

El ojiazul se paró en seco, como si le hubiesen hablado de la muerte de alguien conocido. Su rostro denotaba tranquilidad, pero sus ojos mostraban lo que realmente sentía: una gran y terrible tristeza.

-el ramen de ichiraku es el mejor, dattebayo, seguro te sube el animo

Naruto no era el mejor fingiendo. Pero al menos sonreía en vez de colocarse a llorar. Como había hecho ella en muchas ocasiones.

-naruto...arigatto

-ummm

Negaba moviendo la cabeza

-nandemonai, no tienes que agradecerme nada sakura-chan, el ramen es gratis

Naruto era lento entendiendo las cosas, pero tenia un gran corazón y siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor.

-mañana me voy a entrenar con ero-sennin

Era cierto. Mañana naruto iba a marcharse con el sannin de cabello blanco y ella comenzaría su entrenamiento con la godaime dentro de tres días. Era una decisión que había tomado el día en que naruto llegó malherido al hospital luego del combate contra su mejor amigo.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, tanto, que no se dieron cuenta cuando ya había anochecido.

Cada uno se marchó en dirección contraria. La pelirrosa no se dirigía exactamente a su hogar, sino que había decidido caminar un par de minutos, antes de volver a casa. Nuevamente se dejó llevar, llegando a un lugar en el que jamás había estado anteriormente, sin embargo, ya conocía desde que se dispuso a averiguar los motivos por los que el uchiha podría sentirse atraído hacia los poderes que orochimaru le ofrecía. La antigua villa del clan uchiha.

Se sentía algo en el aire. Una sensación de incomodidad la invadió por completo. Aquel silencioso y abandonado lugar lucia tenebroso, era como si la masacre de aquel clan hubiera sucedido hace tan solo unos minutos, y la falta de iluminación, no lo hacia lucir mejor. El sonido del viento y las hojas que este arrastraba, le hacían sentir más miedo aún. Podría hasta jurar que lograba escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón.

Las nubes comenzaron a tapar la luna, eliminando la poca iluminación que había en aquel momento. Comenzaba a experimentar una sensación de estar siendo observada, por algo... o por alguien. Se giró lentamente para asegurarse de que no había nadie detrás de ella. Afortunadamente, solo era producto de su imaginación.

Siguió caminando por las calles de aquel devastado y solitario lugar, buscando la dirección correcta para salir de allí y volver a casa. No veía casi nada, por no decir que su rango de visión era prácticamente nulo, solo alcanzaba a distinguir las cosas a dos metros de ella, nada mas. Se maldijo a si misma el haber pensado en dar un paseo antes de volver a casa. Ahora estaba muerta de miedo, podía haber alguien siguiéndola y ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Lo que no sabia, era que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Había alguien más allí. No se encontraba siguiéndola. Ni siquiera se planteaba el hacerlo, simplemente se encontraba de pie observándola.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no se detenía a mirar así a una persona, y, de alguna manera, le agradaba mirarla. No, no era por el hecho de que luciera tan frágil e indefensa como sus victimas antes de ser aniquiladas, era otra cosa, no sabia exactamente que era, y no estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo. Sin más, se dispuso a marcharse de allí, ella no se había percatado de su presencia, por lo que no significaba un problema, así que, no se vería en la obligación de eliminarla. Se dio media vuelta, preparado para marcharse, de no ser porque accidentalmente aplastó una lata, revelando su ubicación.

-¡¿quien está allí?!

Se apresuró a preguntar la pelirrosa, notablemente nerviosa y asustada

-grandioso

Pensó

-ahora tendré que deshacerme de ella

Dedujo antes de dirigir su mirada hacia ella. De alguna forma, no quiso hacerle daño, así que recapacitó lo que haría. Afortunadamente, algo surgió del lugar en el que se encontraba y avanzó hacia la ojiverde.

-¿un gatito?-

Decía mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos

-sakura, estas demasiado tensa, ahora hasta crees que un gatito te va a matar

Decía para si misma

-tengo que dejar de tener tanta imaginación, pero me siento mejor al saber que se trataba de un gatito tan bonito como tú el que me estaba siguiendo...¡ya sé!, te llevaré a casa y le pediré a mamá que me deje quedarme contigo, seguro le encantarás

No sabia por que, pero, el solo hecho de verla tranquila, lo hacia sentir ...¿contento?...por favor, él no sentía ese tipo de emociones, o mejor dicho, Él, no tenia emociones. Era un ninja después de todo, no...no era tan solo un ninja, era un buscado criminal de rango S, perteneciente a una organización formada por ninjas del mismo tipo. Su nombre estaba en el libro bingo. Había asesinado a muchas personas, y no sentía remordimiento alguno.

Subió hasta lo alto de un poste, que antes había servido para abastecer a aquel lugar de electricidad. Por supuesto, este ya no funcionaba, después de todo, aquel lugar estaba deshabitado desde hacia varios años.

Las nubes dejaron de cubrir la luz de la luna. La vio alejarse lentamente con aquel pequeño gato blanco, con manchas negras y pelo esponjado, en brazos. Se quedo allí hasta que la perdió de vista.

-así que...sakura

Murmuro antes de marcharse de su antiguo hogar.

-como las flores de cerezo

Pensó antes de perderse entre la oscuridad del inmenso bosque que rodeaba a la aldea de konoha.

* * *

**es mi primer itasaku, asi que please, no me maten, si?...**

**gente bonita que se ha tomado la molestia de leer mi fic, me dejais un review?...constructivo, bueno o malo, con tal de que me ayudeis a mejorar nn**


	2. Chapter 2

_No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos_

**Capitulo 2**

Se encontraba sentado a orillas del río, apoyando su espalda contra un árbol. No había dormido nada en toda la noche. Aun así, no sentía cansancio. Se había estado cuestionando lo ocurrido la noche anterior. No entendía el por qué de sus acciones. Hace un par de noches atrás, había ido emprendido un viaje hacia la aldea de Konoha, exactamente hacia el lugar que una vez fue el hogar del clan Uchiha, uno de los mas poderosos de aquella aldea. No sabia que lo había llevado a ir hacia allá, después de todo, él había sido el principal responsable de la masacre de aquel clan, de su familia, y era algo que no era agradable de recordar exactamente. La gente lo veía como un asesino serial y sin piedad o emociones, pero...no había sido un simple capricho la destrucción del clan, hubieron distintos sucesos y circunstancias que llevaron a esos acontecimientos, y el se había visto en la obligación de enmendar los errores del clan Uchiha de una vez por todas. Pocas eran las personas que conocían la verdad oculta tras esa masacre y una de esas personas había muerto recientemente. No quería recordar la difícil decisión que se vio obligado a tomar.

Cerró los ojos intentando alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente. Había algo que le llamó la atención lo ocurrido aquella noche que paseaba por las calles, del que una vez fue su hogar, y fue el hecho de encontrarse con otra persona allí. Una chica de cabellos rosas para ser exactos, el hecho de haberla visto ahí sola, lo invadía de curiosidad.

La voz de su compañero de equipo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

--Itachi-san...iré al país del agua a encargarme de algunos asuntos, ¿en don...

-Nos reuniremos en el país de la tierra, dentro de tres días en las afueras de la aldea de la roca

-Esta bien

Murmuró el sujeto de tez azul antes de marcharse caminando lentamente.

Kisame era una de las pocas personas con las que se llevaba bien, por no decir que era el único, ya que no hablaba con los demás miembros de Akatsuki y se llevaba mal con cierto marionetista en especial. Era cierto que no era una persona sociable, o tal vez se trataba de que no quería socializar con criminales de rango S, pero con Kisame tenia algo mas de ¿confianza?, no, aunque quisiera no podría confiar en Él, aunque era alguien que le demostraba respeto y obedecía todas y cada una de sus ordenes, se veía incapaz de confiar en Él, la palabra adecuada seria...compañerismo

-Trata de no matar a nadie, tus movimientos destacan demasiado, luego tendremos problemas con el líder

-No hace falta que lo digas, ya se molestó bastante por lo del Jinchuuriki del Kyubi- dijo sin voltearse a verlo y moviendo la mano en alto a modo de despedida

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kisame se había perdido en el horizonte. Se encontraba completamente solo en el bosque. Con absolutamente nada que hacer. El líder de Akatsuki les había dado un par de días libres luego del fracaso de la captura del Jinchuuriki de la aldea de Konoha. Aunque no durarían mucho ya que les tenia programada una misión para dentro de tres días en la aldea de la roca, debían ir a buscar al nuevo compañero de Sasori, el marionetista de Akatsuki. El solo hecho de recordar ese nombre le causaba cierta molestia, a parte del hecho de recordarle el rostro del antiguo compañero de este, el hombre al cual su hermano había acudido en busca de poder. No fue nada agradable enterarse de eso y peor aun, que el líder se lo dijera en frente de todo el Akatsuki. No era solo por eso que se llevaba mal con el renegado de la arena, sino que, le molestaba de sobremanera su actitud, aquella arrogancia que poseía, le desagradaba bastante.

Se colocó de pie y caminó en dirección al río, quizás, observar el flujo de las aguas le haría despejar su mente.

Se abrió paso entre los espesos matorrales que habían allí llegado, al paso de unos cuantos minutos, hasta el río que nacía desde la cascada del valle del fin, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrase a una persona flotando boca arriba conducida por la corriente. Al fijarse con detenimiento en el cuerpo de aquella persona, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una chica, pero no cualquier chica, se trataba de la pelirrosa que había visto noches atrás.

Sin pensarlo, acumuló chakra en la planta de sus pies y camino rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba flotando el cuerpo de la chica y la tomó en sus brazos, y, con la mayor delicadeza que pudo, la llevó hasta la orilla del río para descostrarla bajo la sombra de un árbol. Cuidadosamente analizo sus cuerpo para buscar heridas o rastros que indicaran que se había visto envuelta en un enfrentamiento contra algún ninja, en tal caso, tendría que estar muy atento a cualquier sonido que escuchase. No encontró nada. Una extraña sensación de alivio se apoderó de él. Posó nuevamente sus ojos en el rostro de la chica. Sus respiración era normal. No presentaba ningún síntoma de ahogamiento.

-Tiene mucha suerte. Probablemente despierte pronto- se dijo a si mismo, antes de colocarse nuevamente de pie y caminar en dirección al bosque.

-Tendré que deshacerme de esto por un tiempo- meditó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bandana que lo identificaban como renegado y miembro de Akatsuki. Se apresuró a volver hacia el lugar en donde se suponía, había dejado el cuerpo de la chica. Se extrañó al no encontrar nada en aquel lugar y se asombró mas aun al sentir la fría superficie de un metal rozando su cuello

-¿Quién eres?¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Pelirrosa...soy la persona que acaba de salvarte la vida- dice mientras se voltea a verla a la cara - Y lo que quiero es que me quites este kunai del cuello- dice mientras toma el objeto con los dedos: índice y pulgar derecho

-¿Salvarme la vida?

-Tu cuerpo estaba en el río

-Pero...yo estaba de pie sobre la estatua del primer Hokage y luego todo se volvió oscuro y...- susurra para mas para si que para el Uchiha

-Una caída bastante larga y resulta sin daño alguno, realmente tiene mucha suerte- piensa el de cabello azabache

-Gracias- comenta la pelirrosa

-No tienes por que dármelas, yo solo te saqué del agua, Kami es quien te salvó la vida- dice, mientras se da media vuelta y camina hacia el borde del río, para finalmente sentarse a sus orilla, dejando a la chica a sus espaldas

-¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado un momento?- murmura mientras se acerca lentamente al joven pelinegro

-Para nada

Sakura se acomodó a la derecha del Uchiha mayor, a un metro de distancia, colocando los brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

-Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura..te agradezco mucho el hecho de que me hayas sacado del río, en serio...¿me podrías decir tu nombre?-declara finalmente girándose en busca de los ojos que el mayor oculta tras sus cabellos

-...

Luego de la pregunta de la chica, se creo instantáneamente un enorme silencio, solo se oía el crepitar de las hojas y una enorme incomodidad se apoderaba de la Kunoichi, creándose una especie de nudo en su garganta a causa de la falta de respuesta por parte del moreno

-Discúlpame por haberte colocado un kunai en el cuello cuando te encontrabas desprevenido, pero comprende que podrías haber sido un...- intentaba romper el hielo y disculparse por lo sucedido, pero fue interrumpida

-Deidara

-¿Ah?

-Mi nombre es Deidara

Sakura sonríe levemente

-Bien Deidara...- comenta mientras se coloca de pie - Te debo un favor, pídeme lo que sea y lo haré-

-Quiero que me respondas a una pregunta...

-Eso no es un favor, pero igual...¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Por qué me hablas como si ya nos conociéramos?

-No lo se...

-...

-Pero supongo que es porque tienes los mismos ojos que alguien que conozco, además, me agradas- luego de haber dicho eso se tapa rápidamente la boca y un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas

-¿Te agrado?- pregunta con una visible expresión de sorpresa

-Rápido, invéntate una excusa Sakura, invéntate una excusa- gritaba una voz dentro de su cabeza

-...

-Aunque quisiera no podría desagradarme la persona que me acaba de salvar la vida- decía mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura.

Un leve intercambio de miradas se produce entre ellos dos por un par de segundos, provocando que el sonrojo aumente su intensidad en el rostro de la chica. Finalmente es Itachi quien rompe el embarazoso momento para la joven, colocándose de pie y caminando hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que tienes fiebre pelirrosa- comenta mientras coloca una mano sobre la frente de la ojos de jade

-Tú estas loco...-murmura allí tiempo que se cruza de brazos y se da media vuelta -como sea...aún te debo un favor, así que ve pensándolo rápido, que ya deben estar echándome de menos en la aldea...además me tengo que cambiar de ropa, sino pescaré un resfriado

-Un favor...-murmura - ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a vernos aquí mañana? A las seis de la tarde

-Esta bien, vendré

Y así, el renegado de la aldea de la hoja volvió a quedarse solo a orillas de aquel extenso y profundo río, acompañado únicamente por el murmullo de las aguas al chocar unas con otras y el nostálgico canto del viento y las aves que revoloteaban animadamente sobre Él,

Lo único que pudo hacer al retirarse la muchacha de cabellos rosas, fue dirigir su mirada al horizonte y observar como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, mientras se preguntaba el por qué de la petición hacia la pelirrosa.

Mientras tanto, dentro del bosque que rodea la aldea de Konoha. Una chica de cabellos cortos y un curioso color que recuerda a las flores de cerezo, avanza rápidamente, saltando sobre las ramas de los altos árboles, mientras una sensación de intriga se va acumulando en su pecho.

No entendía bien por qué se había comportado de esa manera con aquel joven, era cierto que sus ojos le recordaban a los de su antiguo compañero, aquella mirada desesperanzada, que solo podía estar llena de tristeza, angustia y soledad, ojos que no dicen nada...pero...también era cierto que al estar cerca de Él, se sentía extrañamente bien y mejor aún, su sola presencia, le había hecho recuperar sus ganas de hacerse mas fuerte. Le recordaba a Sasuke, y al mismo tiempo, su meta, su sueño, su objetivo...no volver a ser un estorbo, convertirse en una Kunoichi digna de su respeto y mas importante aun, ir en busca de su compañero y traerlo de vuelta. Todo eso le hizo sentir aquel misterioso y callado joven, con su sola presencia.

Llegó a su aldea poco antes de que se ocultara el sol. Se abrazaba a si misma a causa del enorme frío que sentía. Su ropa aún se encontraba húmeda. Le faltaban solo un par de metros para llegar a su casa, cuando fue sorprendida por quien, durante su infancia, fue su mejor amiga. La chica de cabellos dorados se había acercado sin provocar ruido alguno y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la pelirrosa, provocándole un "gran susto".

-Casi me matas del susto -decía mientras se colocaba una mano en el pecho

-¿Se puede saber en donde has estado? Te he estado buscando toda la tarde, Naruto estaba como loco corriendo por todos lados y hasta canceló su viaje hasta encontrarte y despedirse de ti- preguntaba la rubia con un tono un tanto molesto y con los brazos cruzados, hasta que se percató de un pequeño detalle -¿Y por qué estas toda mojada?

-Ah, ¿esto?- preguntaba de manera muy infantil mientras se tomaba el vestido -No es nada

-¿Qué escondes frentuda?

-¿Yo? nada

-No me vengas con eso de que quieres evitar el tema, te conozco desde que éramos pequeñas, y ese tono de niña inocente quiere decir que: te pasó algo terriblemente vergonzoso ó...hay un chico- Sakura se sorprende al oir esto ultimo- y por como has reaccionado, pues, supongo que es lo ultimo-

-Oye Ino, tengo frío, me voy a casa

-Ó me lo dices Tú, ó puedo usar un jutsu, no pasé la tarde entera buscándote para nada

-¿Si te lo digo, me dejas en paz?

-Solo si no mientes

-Lo que voy a contarte, no se lo digas a nadie

-Hecho

-Sí, hay un chico en la historia, pero no es lo que te imaginas...en pocas palabras, me caí inconsciente a un río, el me rescató y me vine, fin de la historia

-Y...¿el chico era guapo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿cómo querías que me fijara en eso cerda? Recuerda que me caí a un río inconsciente, me hubiera matado, el me salvo la vida, no fui a tirarme a un río para ver si un chico lindo me salvaba

-Pues, si sabes que un chico te salvó, tuviste que haberlo visto o haber hablado con él, al menos viste su cara ¿no?...descríbelo

-Me voy a resfriar- se quejaba-...- cada segundo que pasaba en silencio, la mirada de Ino se hacia mas "abominable"- esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré si dejas de mirarme así...era alto, mediría como un metro setenta, tenia el cabello largo, sujetado por una coleta, su cabello era negro azabache, su tez era morena, llevaba unas chasquillas un poco mas largas que las de Sasuke-kun, aunque...también...sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Él, su voz era agradable y hablaba de forma serena, aunque era muy callado...yo creo que tendría unos diecisiete años

Comienza a soplar una brisa helada. Señal de que ya ha anochecido

-Acabas de describirme a un Sasuke-kun con el cabello largo, mas alto y mayor...¿y ese chico tiene nombre?

-Si, se llama Deidara, aunque no se su apellido, solo me dijo eso

-¿Es un ninja?

-No lo se, no llevaba bandana

-Bueno, con eso me basta por ahora, si no llego pronto a casa, me van a regañar, además, debo decirle a Naruto que ya te he encontrado, para que deje de buscarte

Sakura asiente mientras camina hacia la entrada de su casa y se despide de Ino, quien ya va corriendo varios metros, con su habitual gesto de "cariño"

-¡Adiós Ino-cerda!

-¡Adiós frente de marquesina!

Cuando Ino se perdió de vista, procedió a sonreír y a abrir la puerta de su casa mientras pensaba en lo curiosa que era su "amiga". Inmediatamente al haber entrado a su hogar, se encontró con su madre, quien la observaba molesta.

-¿Se puede saber qué horas de llegar son estas señorita?¿y por qué estas tan mojada?

-Hazte la victima, eso siempre funciona- le decía una voz dentro de su cabeza -mamá- decía con voz y expresión entristecida -me caí a un río-

-¡¿Te encuentras bien?!-

-Si- decía aun con voz apenada y ojos brillosos

-Mi pobre hijita- se lanza a abrazarla -estas muy helada- menciona mientras se despega de ella-voy a prepararte un chocolate caliente, por mientras, ve a cambiarte de ropa

-Si- se marcha en dirección a las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso -wiii, chocolate caliente, lo sabia, borreguito triste siempre funciona- gritaba alegremente la inner Sakura

Rápidamente se cambio de ropa y se colocó lo mas abrigador que encontró en su clóset. Al llegar a la cocina, se sentó en el suelo junto a la chimenea y su madre le entrego su taza. No pasó ni un minuto sentada allí, hasta que un gatito se acomodó en sus pies.

-Hola gato- decía mientras lo acariciaba - ¿mamá, le diste de comer?

-Me he preocupado todo el día de él, como Tú no estabas

-Ya capté la indirecta

-¿Ya te decidiste por un nombre para el gato? Porque no podemos seguir diciéndole gato por el resto de su vida

-¿Y por qué no?

-¿Qué dirías Tú si yo en vez de colocarte Sakura te hubiera colocado "mujer"?

-Hmph, tienes razón...pues, le colocaré...le colocaré...no se me ocurre nada

-Que lindo nombre

-No te burles mamá- dice volteando a verla -...a ver...pues, cuando te encontré, tenia mucho miedo y al verte, sentí la extraña sensación de que habías salvado- piensa

-¿Y...cómo se llamará? Si no se te ocurre nada, yo puedo colocarle el nom...-es interrumpida por la ojos de jade

-Deidara

-¿Ah?

-Su nombre será Deidara

-Bien, pues mañana voy a ir a comprarle un collar y le pediré al señor de la tienda que le haga una chapita con su nombre

-Mamá...eso es para los perros, a los gatos se les compra un collar con un cascabel

-¿Ah si?

-Si

-Ya sabia yo que un perro no se vería muy bien con cascabel

-¿No querrás decir que un gato no se vería bien con un collar con chapa?

-No, es que me imagine primero al perro para sacar la conclusión del gato

Y así transcurrió la hora de la cena, conversando, riendo e intentando quedar de acuerdo en el color del collar de gatito que noches atrás Sakura había encontrado. Pasadas unas horas, la pelirrosa se fue a su cuarto e inmediatamente a entrar en su cama, se quedó dormida, con el pequeño Deidara a su lado, durmiendo como no lo había hecho durante ya varias noches, con una gran paz en su alma y una determinación de dar todo de si al día siguiente durante su primer día de entrenamiento con la Hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y eso fue todo, lamento de veras haber tardado tanto en traer este cap. De veras dattebayo, demmo es que estaba muy ocupada intentando salvar el mundo de una guerra interplanetaria D: y pues, no podía venir a traerlo y pues, de antemano les pido disculpas, y déjenme darle otra excusa estúpida pero real, tenia listo el capitulo 2 pero accidentalmente alguien lo eliminó de mi carpeta ¬¬ cuando encuentre al culpable se lo haré pagar XD y pues como en mi cuenta en anfictión tenia solo la primera mitad guardada no pude avanzar muy rápido, aparte de que tuve que escribirlo todo de nuevo porque había quedado muy ñoño nñU y lamento que este capi este un poquito...muy: fome, latoso, aburrido, etc...pero les prometo que desde el próximo cap. Habrá mas acción, ñoñes XD, romance y cosas así y bueno, pues me despido...

Post data: ahora eh colocado todos los nombres con mayúscula :D

Matta ne y gracias a todas las lindas personas que han dejado review, realmente me sorprendí cuando abrí mi correo y vi que habían 10 reviews y me coloqué a gritar OMG! I can't relieve it...I'm sooooooo happy...fue genial, de veras dattebayo...oh si, yo me estaba despidiendo un gran beso de vaca a todos los lindos lectores y a todos los que han colocado la historia en alerta se llevan un beso de vaca de parte de Itachi...adiu :3

Ideas, sugerencias, amenazas y peticiones son bien recibidas y aceptadas.

Lo que el lector quiere se hace. Ese es el lema de Mary :D


End file.
